


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by Themarveluniverse29



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Do YOU want to build a snowman, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Texting, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarveluniverse29/pseuds/Themarveluniverse29
Summary: Wally gets bored easily, so why not annoy his best friend? This is what happens when they text.





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**KF:** Do you wanna build a snowman?

 **Robin:** no

 **KF:** come on let's go and play

 **Robin:** I'm busy

 **KF:** I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!

 **Robin:** Wally!

 **KF:** we used to be best buddies, but now we're not, I wish you would tell me why

 **Robin:** WALLY RUDOLPH WEST!

 **KF:** do you wanna build a snowman?

 **Robin:** NO

 **KF:** it doesn't have to be a snowman

 **Robin:** I'm BUSY!

 **KF:** okay bye...

 **Robin:** later, I promise

* * *

_**A few years later...** _

**KF:** Do you wanna build a snowman?

 **Nightwing:** not now

 **KF:** Or ride our bike around the halls

 **Nightwing:** No, Tula needs help with her English

 **KF:** (like you could help) I think some company is overdue

 **Nightwing:** go bug Artemis

 **KF:** I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!

 **Nightwing:** Go. Bug. Artemis.

 **KF:** It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms

 **Nightwing:** stop it

 **KF:** just watching the hours tick by!

 **Nightwing:** no

 **KF:** tick tock tick tock

* * *

**_ A few years after that... _ **

**Artemis:** please, I know you're in there

 **Nightwing:**...

 **Artemis:** people are asking where you've been

 **Nightwing:** tell them that I'm away

 **Artemis:** they say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in

 **Nightwing:** im not really in the mood

 **Artemis:** we only have each other, it's just you and me

 **Nightwing:** no

 **Artemis:** what are we going to do

 **Nightwing:** nothing

 **Artemis:** do you wanna build a snowman?

 **Nightwing:** fine...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad at writing sad things... LOL
> 
> How did I do? Comments are appreciated! Have a wonderful week!


End file.
